Seongsaengnim Saranghaeyo
by Lee Suhae
Summary: Murid dan guru saling jatuh cinta ! ( sumarrry aneh langsung saja dibaca ), Choi Siwon, Lee Donghae .. SIHAE SHIPPER MERAPAT !


Tittle: Seongsaengnim , Saranghaeyo!

Author: Lee Suhae

Main Cast: Lee Donghae

Choi Siwon

Sub Cast: Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Hyukjae

Kim Kangin

Lee Suhae ( author mau eksis , tenang Cuma figuran kok )

Genre: Romance, yaoi, humor, boy x boy

Rated : T

Sumarry: Murid nakal dan guru tampan saling jatuh cinta .

.

.

.

**Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::::::**

Pagi tengah menyapa para makhluk hidup pagi ini . Embun pagi pun masih bisa terasa . Sejuk dan segar .

Burung-burung kecil beterbangan saat mendengar bel berbunyi cukup keras dan menyakitkan telinga . Ternyata, bel itu berbunyi dari dalam sekolah mewah dan sangat terkenal . Semua murid berlari dengan tergesa-gesa , bagaimana tidak . Para anjing liar tengah mengejar para murid tersebut , supaya lebih cepat sampai di kelasnya .

Dalam waktu dua menit , sekolah itu sudah sepi . Hanya ada beberapa guru yang masih berlalu lalang . Sepertinya pelajaran sudah dimulai .

Ciiiiitttttt ( bunyi mobil berhenti )

Mobil hitam berhenti dari kecepatan tepat dipintu gerbang sekolah . Turunlah tiga namja keren dari dalam mobil tersebut . Dua diantaranya terlihat sangat tampan dengan pakaian modis yang berkelas , sedangkan satunya mempunyai wajah manis yang rupawan . Mereka mengedarkan matanya , mengamati kesekelilingnya .

"Ahh bagaimana ini?", tanya namja yang mempunyai wajah paling manis . Kedua namja yang lainnya hanya memutar bola matanya malas , " ini semuakan gara-gara mu ikan!", ujar keduanya beriringan .

Namja manis yang dipanggil – ikan , mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu , " kalian juga tak menelponku!", rajuknya lalu membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap mobil milik sahabatnya .

"Aku sudah menelpon beratus kali Hae", ujar namja yang mempunyai senyum gummy namun senyumnya tak nampak kali ini . Yang ada wajah kesal yang ia tunjukkan untuk sahabatnya . Yah, gara-gara sahabat tercintanya itu ia harus terlambat pergi ke sekolah . Rutinitas setiap hari saat pergi ke sekolah , mereka akan menjemput sahabatnya itu . Karna memang dirinya tak bisa membawa mobil , dan itu sudah kebiasaan mereka sejak lama .

"Betul apa yang dikatakan Hyuk , kau ini aiiisshhh ", timpal namja tampan bertubuh tinggi sambil mengacak rambutnya yang bewarna coklat sedikit ikal itu .

Namja manis itu berbalik, memandang kedua sahabatnya yang tengah menatapnya tajam"Tapi kan Kyu, aku sama sekali tak mendengar telpon itu , salahkan saja ponselku , kenapa harus aku!", elak namja manis itu .

Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk hanya mendesah pelan . Berhadapan – lebih tepatnya berdebat dengan sahabat polos nan lebih kelihatan bodohnya ini hanya bisa menguras tenaganya saja .

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan ?",tanya Eunhyuk frustasi . Ya, baru kali ini dia terlambat ke sekolah . Biasanya, dia akan berangkat ke sekolah sendiri menggunakan mobil pribadinya, daripada harus menumpang Kyuhyun yang biasanya harus menjemput si tukang telat , Lee Donghae .

Kyuhyun yang sudah terbiasa akan situasi ini hanya diam , berbeda dengan Donghae yang lebih terlihat santai .

"Tenanglah Hyuki, kitakan bisa naik", ujar Donghae sambil menunjuk ke arah pintu gerbang yang tertutup sangat rapat dan kuat . Pintu gerbang yang terbuat dari baja asli dengan tembok yang kokoh dan besar, hampir menyerupai tembok bersejarah di China .

Eunhyuk menatapnya tak percaya , " Naik?", Donghae mengangguk yakin .

"aku biasa melakukan ini , benarkan Kyu?",tanyanya pada Kyuhyun yang sudah sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri, bermain psp –

Eunhyuk menggelengkan kepalanya , sungguh heran dirinya . Jadi selama hampir setahun bersekolah disini , setiap hari kecuali hari minggu Donghae selalu naik tembok saat dirinya telat ke sekolah .

"Ck,ck,ck, kau Uke tomboy eoh ", gumam Eunhyuk pelan . Donghae yang mendengar pernyataan dari sahabatnya itu menjitak keras kepala Eunhyuk .

Donghae menatap Eunhyuk tajam ," biar aku uke, aku tetap namja Hyuki", Donghae berucap kesal tanpa lupa mendaratkan kembali jitakan mautnya dikepala Eunhyuk .

Kyuhyun yang mulai jenuh dengan keadaan ini, menyudahi aksi bermain gamenya .

Dia tatap kedua sahabatnya yang tengah beradu mulut , "Mau sampai kapan eoh?",tanya Kyuhyun .

Donghae membuang wajahnya kea rah lain saat dirinya ditatap begitu tajam oleh Kyuhyun .

"Ppali", Donghae mulai meloncat dan berusaha memijakkan kakinya di atas tembok besar . Diikuti oleh Kyuhyun dan juga Eunhyuk .

'_aiish , aku seperti monyet'_, batin Eunhyuk .

Donghae tersenyum , " Kau mirip monyet Hyukii, kkekeke", kekehnya geli saat melihat cara Eunhyuk menaiki tembok tersebut .

**Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

"Selamat datang di sekolah SMA High school ini Siwon-ssi",ujar Kepala kepala sekolah berwajah cantik , sambil tersenyum manis . Seakan terpesona dengan ketampanan namja dihadapannya ini . Siapa tahu senyuman manisnya bisa membuat namja dihadapannya ini langsung jatuh cinta terhadapnya saat ini juga .

Choi Siwon mengangguk ,"Gamsahamnida atas sambutannya , Suhae Gyojang", ujar Siwon ramah .

Suhae mengedipkan matanya genit , "Panggil aku Noona saja, kan umur kita hanya berbeda beberapa tahun Siwon-ssi", Siwon tersenyum kecil , melihat tingkah aneh Suhae .

"Jika tak ada yang dibicarakan , sebaiknya aku langsung masuk kelas ", Siwon membungkuk lalu berlalu meninggalkan Suhae yang tengah menatapnya dengan air mata yang sudah memupuk dikelopak matanya .

" Dia tak tertarik denganku, iiissshh, pasti dia gay , eeuuuhh ", Suhae berjalan mendekati meja kerjanya . Membuka-buka berkas dihadapannya .

Siwon yang mendengar gerutuan Suhae dari balik pintu hanya tersenyum . Memang dirinya gay !

**Lee Suhae ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Donghae, Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk tengah mengendap-endap untuk menuju ke ruang kelasnya yang berada di lantai 2 setelah dengan sempurna bisa melewati tembok sekolah yang tak sekira itu .

Namun dengan cepat mereka bersembunyi saat seorang guru berada tepat di depan pintu kelas mereka . Yah, mereka bertiga memang satu kelas, duduk berdekatan pula .

"Ahh, ada Racoonnn ", gumam Donghae pelan sambil mengamati sosok guru bertubuh gempal . Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk yang berada di belakangnya hanya mengangguk .

Donghae membalikkan tubuhnya , "Bagaimana ini?",tanyanya dengan suara yang ia usahakan sekecil mungkin .

Eunhyuk mengangkat bahunya ,"Biasanya seperti apa?",tanyanya balik denagn berbisik .

Donghae tersenyum ," biasanya tak ada guru didepan kelas , jadi dengan mudah aku dan Kyu masuk",ujarnya enteng , mengabaikan tatapan maut dari Eunhyuk.

"Sudah lah Hyuk, tenang, saat Kangin Soengsaeng pergi , kita akan masuk", Kyuhyun menenangkan Eunhyuk yang sepertinya ingin menghajar Donghae . Bisa-bisa predikat murid tak pernah bolos akan hilang begitu saja dari dirinya , hanya gara-gara sahabatnya , yang telat bangun . Oh, tidak !

Donghae mengangguk lalu membalikkan tubuhnya . Ia berjongkok dan di ikuti oleh Kyuhyun dan juga Eunhyuk . Donghae tak melepaskan pandangan sedetik pun dari Kangin , guru yang terkenal akan kesadisannya . Dia bisa saja menghukum para murid yang ketahuan membolos atau terlambat dengan hukuman yang tak tanggung-tanggung . Membayangkannya saja membuat bulu kuduknya merinding .

"Ahh, apa ia tak pegal ya ?",tanyanya pada dua sahabatnya yang tengah sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing . Kyuhyun sibuk dengan psp nya , sedangkan Eunhyuk sedang asyik dengan ponselnya - twitteran .

Donghae memalingkan wajahnya , melihat apa yang tengah dilakukan kedua sahabatnya sampai-sampai tak merespon perkataannya .

Donghae memutar bola matanya malas, "Masa kecil kurang bahagia", gerutunya kesal . Ia pun kini lebih memfokuskan padangannya pada Kangin yang terus berdiri didepan kelasnya dengan wajah sangar yang siap menerkam .

**Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Siwon melangkahkan kakinya menapaki puluhan anak tangga . Ia terus berjalan , mengikuti intruksi yang di berikan oleh Suhae . Tampat dimana dia akan mengajar .

"Ahh, itukan Kangin Hyung", ucapnya saat melihat Kangin berdiri didepan sebuah ruang kelas .

Ia langkahkan kakinya mendekat, namun seketika langkahnya terhenti saat melihat tiga namja tengah berjongkok ria dengan kegiatannya masing masing .

Siwon berjalan tanpa mengeluarkan bunyi gesekan atau hentakan sepatu menghampiri ketiga namja tersebut .

Dia ikut berjongkok di depan Kyuhyun yang sepertinya tak tahu menahu akan kehadiran seseorang dibelakangnya .

Siwon menepuk pelan pundak Kyuhyun . Kyuhyun yang tersadar akan tepukan itupun mempausekan game yang ia mainkan .

Kyuhyun diam sejenak , memikirkan siapa sosok dibelakangnya saat ia melihat dua sahabatnya berada didepannya secara berurutan .

Dengan gaya slow , Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuhnya . Dalam hatinya ia tengah berdo'a , semoga saja bukan guru killer .

Kyuhyun menepuk dahinya , saat matanya beradu pandang dengan sosok namja tampan yang tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam tanpa ekspresi .

" You ", tunjuk Siwon tanpa suara , "Lari 50 ", lanjutnya lagi .

Kyuhyun menarik ujung jaket yang dikenakan oleh Eunhyuk , Eunhyuk pun berbalik .

"Ad-", omongan Eunhyuk terputus saat ia melihat tak ada Kyuhyun dibelakangnya , melainkan Siwon yang sudah berada dekat dengan wajahnya .

"Bersihkan toilet", ucap Siwon lagi tanpa mengeluarkan suaranya . Eunhyuk menunduk pasrah mendengarnya .

'_Hari yang buruk', _batinnya menangis . Baru sekali terlambat sudah jadi begini nasibnya .

Kini hanya ada Siwon dan juga Donghae . Siwon menjenguk sedikit untuk melihat apa yang dilakukan namja yang membelakangi dirinya kini .

Dapat ia lihat Donghae tengah mengepalkan tangan kanannya dengan kuat .

Siwon menepuk pundak Donghae pelan .

Tak ada jawaban .

Diapun menepuk pundak Donghae sekali lagi .

Hening tak ada pergerakan .

Diapun mendorong kepala Donghae cukup keras membuat tubuh Donghae yang tak seimbang tersungkur ke depan .

"Aiisssh, kau ingin si Racoon itu melihat kita eoh ?",tanyanya yang terdengar seperti gumaman lebah . Cepat dan mendengung .

'_Racoon?'_

Siwon menghembuskan nafasnya , ia tepuk sekali lagi pundak Donghae dnegan cukup keras , berharap Donghae membalikkan tubuhnya atau mungkin hanya memalingkan wajahnya .

Donghae yang sudah kesal akibat perlakuan tak menyenangkan dari sahabatnya , membalikkan tubuhnya dan mengarahkan kepalan tangannya kea rah belakang .

Donghae terasa mati rasa saat ini .Kepalan tangannya sudah berada dekat dengan wajah tampan Siwon . Jantungnya berdegup sangat cepat , tak tahu kenapa ? Mungkin karna kegugupan dan ketakutan yang menyelimutinya saat ini .

Siwon mengalihkan tangan Donghae dari arah wajahnya , ia genggam erat lengan Donghae .

"Ikut aku!",ucap Siwon ketus dan jangan lupakan tatapan tak bersahabatnya .

Donghae menunduk lemah , dan meruntuki dirinya yang begitu bodoh tak menyadari lagi ketidak adaan kedua sahabatnya .

'_TAMATLAH RIWAYATMU LEE DONGHAE ',_teriak Donghae dalam hati .

**Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Diruangan yang tak cukup besar namun cukup rapi , terlihat dua namja tengah melakukan acara tatap-tatapan .

'_Guru kurang ajar , beraninya kau dengan ku eoh!'_

Siwon mendudukan dirinya di kursi miliknya . Ia tatap lekat seorang namja yang berdiri didepan mejanya .

'_menyebalkan , dasar kuda !'_

Brraaakkk

Donghae terlonjak kaget mendengar hentakan benda yang cukup keras . Untung saja jantungnya melekat dengan kuat pada tubuhnya , kalau tidak mungkin saja jantungnya sudah jatuh kebawah .

"Kerjakan ini semuanya", ucap Siwon sambil menatap dua buku tebal dihadapan matanya .

"M-m-mwo? Semuanya eoh ?",tanya Donghae tak percaya .

"Kurang ? baiklah ",Siwon menumpuk lagi dua buku tambahan .

"Heyy, kau gila eoh !", ujar Donghae kesal . Bagaimanapun ini tak boleh terjadi , pikirnya . Mengerjakan tugas Matematika empat buku tebal . Aiggoo, setiap ada PR dia selalu minta kerjakan dengan Appanya atau tidak dengan Kyuhyun .

Siwon memandangnya heran . Baru kali ini dia dikatakan gila, biasanya dia selalu dikatakan tampan .

Siwon bangkit dari duduknya berjalan mendekati Donghae yang tengah menatapnya kesal .

"Lee Donghae", ucapnya saat membaca name tag di seragam sekolah Donghae .

Donghae memalingkan wajahnya saat Siwon menatapnya tajam .

"Baiklah , hanya dua buku , tapi besok kau harus mengumpulkan besok , disini , dimejaku ! ", Donghae menolehkan wajahnya . Ia tatap mata Siwon dengan tatapan iblis yang ia pelajari dari sahabatnya .

"Jangan bercanda kau ! Kau ini , ingin membuatku mati sia-sia hanya karna matematika bodoh itu eoh!", teriak Donghae kesal .

Siwon tersenyum kecil , namun saat ia sadar ia tersenyum cepat-cepat ia ubah ekspresi wajahnya menjadi dingin dan datar .

" Jangan banyak bicara Tn Lee , cepat masuk kelas dan bawa dua buku itu", Siwon melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat duduknya .

Nafas Donghae memburu , ingin rasanya ia mematahkan tangan , leher dan kaki Siwon . Namun itu tak mungkin , yang ada dirinya lah yang akan jadi korban . Lihat saja, tubuh Siwon jauh lebih berisi dan lebih tinggi dibandingkan dengannya .

Ia berjalan , lalu mengambil dua buku di atas meja Siwon , " Kau guru paling menyebalkan di sekolah ini ", ujar Donghae lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu .

"Oh iya , aku akan mejadi guru matematika dikelasmu dan juga wali kelas baru dikelasmu , dan salam kenal namaku Choi Siwon , bukan kuda", Donghae menghentikan langkahnya , wajahnya pucat saat ini .

' _Bagaimana ia tahu aku mengatainya kuda?apa jangan-jangan ia seorang mentalis eoh ?'_

Donghae dengancepat membuka pintu dan berlari . Tanpa sepengetahuan Donghae , Siwon tersenyum saat ini . Menampilkan lesung di kedua pipinya .

"manis", ucapnya .

**Lee Suhae ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Ke esokan harinya , diruang guru .

"Kau tak menyelesaikan satu pertanyaanpun?",tanya Siwon heran .

Donghae memandangnya santai , walau didalam hatinya kini ia merasakan degupan jantung yang sangat keras . Sejak tadi malam, ia sama sekali tak bisa berhenti memikirkan Siwon , hingga di alam mimpipun ia bertemu dengan Siwon .

"Ku tunggu jam 8 di apartemenku "

"Huh?"

Siwon memandang Donghae tajam , " Mau nilai ulanganmu bagus atau tidak?",tanya Siwon yang di anggukan oleh Donghae .

"Baiklah, ini alamatnya ", Siwon pun berlalu meninggalkan Donghae yang masih terpaku di dalam ruangannya .

Siwon memejamkan matanya , perasaaan hatinya jadi aneh saat ini . Entah ada apa !

**Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Donghae berjalan menuju ke alamat yang di berikan oleh Siwon . Hingga kini ia tepat berada di depan pintu apartemen mewah milik Siwon .

"Menyebalkan ", runtuknya kesal . Ia pun berniat untuk menekan bel , namun belum sempat ia menekan bel tersebut , ia melihat pintu apartemen itu tak terkuci dan meninggalkan sedikit celah .

"Masuk tidak ya?",tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri .

'_Bagaimana kalau dia sedang ber-itu-itu, seperti apa yang sering dikatakan Hyuki, aiishsh',_Donghae diam sejenak di depan pintu apartemen Siwon . Mungkin karna terlalu lelah berdiri akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk masuk juga .

.

.

Donghae terkagum dengan apa yang ia lihat saat ini . Ruangan yang sangat bersih dan juga rapi . Donghae mengedarkan pandangannya, mencari dimana sosok Siwon saat ini .

"Ahh, bunyi apa itu ?",tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri saat mendengar bunyi gemericik air . Karena penasaran , ia mulai berjalan mendekati arah bunyi tersebut .

Hingga akhirnya , ia masuk disebuah kamar . Kamar yang sangat wangi . Bantal dan guling yang tersusun pada tempatnya , rapi dan indah . Sangat jauh dari kamar yang ia miliki , berantakan .

"Dia mandi", gumam Donghae pelan , saat tahu bahwa bunyi air tersebut datang dari dalam kamar mandi . Donghaepun membalikkan tubuhnya m berjalan untuk keluar . Namun saat dirinya berada diambang pintu, tiba-tiba sebuah ide terlintas di pikirannya .

"Kekekeek", kekehnya saat membayangkan ide itu . Dengan cepat ia taruh tas yang ia bawa ke atas kasur Siwon . Ia pun menarik kursi dan dibawanya ke depan pintu kamar mandi .

"Tamatlah kau Choi Siwon", Donghae menyeringai . Dia naik kursi itu dan mulai mengeluarkan ponsel miliknya . Tahu apa yang ada di otaknya ? Dia berniat ingin memfoto Siwon yang sedang _naked_ , siapa tahu saja foto itu bisa digunakan sebagai ancaman .

Karena ventilasi ternyata sangat tinggi, Donghae berjinjit agar bisa memfoto lewat ventilasi itu .

"Aiisshh, pas tidak ya?",tanyanya .

Kriieeeetttt

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka, menampakkan namja tampan yang hanya menggunakan handuk untuk menutupi daerah bawahnya .

Ia membulatkan matanya , saat melihat seseorang yang berada tepat dihadapannya .

"Sedang apa kau?",tanya Siwon heran .

"Sedang ambil foto", Donghae yang sadar langsung meurunkan pandangannya ke bawah , "Hehehe, Siwon Seongsaeng", ujar Donghae kikuk sambil memberi senyum manisnya .

Siwon memandang tajam Donghae , wajahnya memerah . Apa dia marah ? Tentu, tapi bukan itu masalahnya , melainkan ada hal yang lain mengganjal hatinya .

.

.

.

Donghae hanya bisa mengutuk dirinya sendiri . Namun tak bisa dipungkirinya , ia sangat terpesona melihat tubuh kekar milik Siwon .

"Jauh lebih bagus daripada milik Hyuki", gumamnya .

"Apa yang bagus?"

Donghae terlonjak kaget saat mengetahui ada Siwon yang sudah duduk disampingnya . Bagaimana bisa? Dia sendiri tak mengetahuinya .

Siwon memalingkan wajahnya , untuk membuang rasa kegugupannya . Saat berhadapan dengan Donghae dia selalu gugup !

"Hey , kau sedang apa?cepatlah ajari aku!",Siwon memalingkan wajahnya saat merasa Donghae menarik-narik bajunya .

"Sini , jadi ini dan ini kau kalikan , lalu kau akarkan , dapat hasilnya kau bagi dengan yang ini , begitu juga dengan soal dibawahnya ", jelas Siwon .

Donghae mengangguk paham .

.

Dua jam kemudian ,

"Ahhhh selesai , apa ini benar semua?",tanya Donghae . Siwon yang sedari tadi hanya memandangi wajah Donghae yang manis tersentak kaget .

Siwon mengangguk ,"Bagus , hanya ada beberapa yang salah ", jawabnya . Donghae bergumam menanggapinya , "ternyata mudah ", ucapnya .

Hening.

"Kau masih muda, umurmu berapa ?",tanya Donghae penasaran .

"Umurku , hm baru 25 tahun ", Donghae hanya ber-oh ria menjawabnya .

Donghae melirik jam tangan miliknya , "Jam sebelas ", gumamnya . Donghae bangkit , "Aku pamit dulu ", Siwon mengangguk walau sebenarnya tak rela .

"Hm, kau naik apa? Perlu ku antar ?",tawar Siwon . Donghae berpikir sejenak, lalu mengangguk .

.

.

"Aigooo, ponsel ku tertinggal", teriak Donghae .

"Lalu?"

"Putar arah", perintah Donghae yang dituruti oleh Siwon .

.

Sampai di apartemen . Donghae langsung berlari menuju ke kamar Siwon . Ternyata sampai dikamar Siwon , tubuhnya terasa tegang dan kaku .

Gelap .

Donghae benci itu, dia punya pengalaman buruk dengan gelap .

Dia pernah terkunci di dalam kamar mandi di sekolah sampai dua hari dengan keadaan gelap gulita .

Perlahan air matanya mengalir . Dadanya terasa sesak . Takut . Takut .

.

Siwon yang menungu di luar jadi penasaran . Ia langkahkan kakinya kea rah kamarnya .

"Donghae?",panggilnya saat melihat Donghae berdiri dengan tubuh yang gemetar .

"hhiikkss, hiikksss"

Siwon panic saat mendengar isakan dari mulut kecil Donghae, "Hey kau kenapa hm?",Siwon menarik tubuh Donghae ke dalam pelukannya .

"hhikks, aku takut , hhiikkss", Siwon tersenyum mendengarnya , ia usap pelan punggung Donghae .

"Tenang aku ada disini ", Donghae mengangguk dan makin membenamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Siwon .

Mereka lama dalam posisi seperti itu . Donghae menatap wajah Siwon , dapat ia lihat dengan jelas . Karna Siwon sudah menyalakan lampunya .

Mata mereka saling beradu , menggambarkan sebuah perasaan yang mulai terbentuk .

Siwon seakan terhipnotis melihat mata sendu milik Donghae , perlahan ia turunkan sedikit kepalanya . Tangan yang berada dipinggang Donghae ia naikkan ke atas kepala belakang Donghae .

"Kau mau apa?",tanya Donghae polos .

Siwon tersenyum , "Bolehkah aku menciummu?",tanyanya lembut . Sangat berbeda dengan ucapan Siwon yang baru pertama kali ditemuinya .

"maks-"

Omongan Donghae terputus kala bibirnya sudah terkunci dengan bibir Siwon . Siwon melumat bibir Donghae tanpa nafsu sedikitpun . Lembut , basah dan juga nikmat .

Donghae membalas lumatan yang diberikan oleh Siwon , iapun membiarkan lidah Siwon bermain didalam goa hangat miliknya .

.

.

Ke esokan paginya ,

Terlihat sepasang namja tengah tertidur berbalutkan selimut putih tebal . Mereka adalah Siwon dan Donghae . Tadi malam mereka baru saja , mengikrarkan diri untuk menjadi pasangan kekasih .

Siwon membuka matanya , mendapati sebuah rambut warna coklat didepan matanya . Perlahan ia angkat wajah Donghae , hingga kini ia bisa dengan jelas melihat wajah Donghae yang tengah tertidur pulas .

"Seperti bayi hm", Siwon mendaratkan ciuman di bibir Donghae untuk yang kesekian kalinya . Diapun duduk , meregangkan otot-ototnya . Lalu mengalihkan padangan ke tubuh polos Donghae yang penuh dengan bercak-bercak merah akibat ulahnya tadi malam .

Siwon turun dari kasurnya , lalu berjalan dan memunguti helaian demi helaian pakaian dirinya dan juga milik Donghae .

Untuk yang pertama kali dalam hidupnya , Siwon melakukan ciuman dan melakukan _this and that _bersama kekasih pertamanya , cinta pertamanya dan juga berharap bahwa Donghae akan menjadi cinta terakhirnya , begitupun sebaliknya .

.

Setelah selesai mandi , Siwon berjalan menghampiri Donghae yang masih terlelap dalam tidurnya . Padahal ini sudah jam 8 .

"Chagii, kau bangun , kau tidak sekolah hm", Siwon duduk disamping tubuh Donghae . Siwon tersenyum , _'aahh, aku beruntung sekali memilikimu',_batinnya .

"Chagiii ", tubuh Donghae menggeliat saat ia merasakan bibirnya ada yang melumat .

"eeuunngghhh", desahnya . Siwon tersenyum , karna usahanya untuk membangunkan Donghae akhirnya berhasil juga .

Donghae mengucek matanya lucu, lalu menguap dengan sangat lebarnya .

Ia mendudukan dirinya berhadapan dengan Siwon . Tapi saat ia hendak duduk, dia merasa ngilu dan sakit dibagian bawahnya .

Siwon tersenyum , "Sakit eoh?",tanya Siwon . Donghae mempoutkan bibirnya lucu , "Kau tak kira-kira , kau mau membuatku mati eoh?", Donghae berujar kesal .

"Lalu bagaimana cara aku minta maaf?", Siwon ikut merebahkan diri disamping tubuh Donghae .

"Hmm, aku lelah, aku ingin tidur , dan kau harus bertanggung jawab kalau ada apa-apa denganku", Donghae memejamkan matanya lalu menarik selimut hingga menutupi mulutnya .

Siwon membuka selimut Donghae lalu membawa Donghae ke dalam pelukannya , "Kalau begitu kita harus memainkannya lagi!",goda Siwon .

"aiishh, kau tak puas , hampir klimaks hingga sepuluh kali eoh?",Donghae menjitak kepala Siwon dengan sayang . (Kau sungguh kuat Siwon :*)

"heheh, aku bercanda Chagi, cepatlah tidur , aku akan menemanimu", ujar Siwon sambil mengertakan pelukannya .

"kau tak mengajar?",tanya Donghae heran .

Siwon tersenyum , "Hari ini hari minggu Chagii", Donghae hanya tersenyum kikuk menjawabnya . Bagaimana ia bisa dengan hari ya?

"Aku jatuh cinta saat pertama kali melihatmu", ujar Siwon , "Kau aneh, kau menggemaskan , kau sangat manis "

Donghae hanya tersipu malu mendengarkannya , " Aku juga merasakan hal yang aneh sama sepertimu", balas Donghae .

"Apa gara-gara kau melihat diriku sedang mandi?", Donghae menjitak kepala Siwon menanggapinya .

"Kau ini suka sekali menjitak kepalaku , aku ini lebih tua darimu Chagi , sembilan tahun ", Siwon menjelaskan .

Donghae tesenyum , "Tapi kau kan kekasihku", Siwon mengusap sayang rambut Donghae . Ternyata hidup sendiri di Seoul tak seburuk yang ia pikirkan . Buktinya, baru menginjakkan kaki di tanah Seoul, ia sudah mendapatkan makhluk manis .

"Aku jatuh cinta dengan muridku, aahh Saranghaeyo Chagiii "

"Nado saranghaeyo seongsaengnim", Donghae menegcup bibir Siwon , namun kesempatan itu tak di sia-siakan . Ia tekan tengkuk leher Donghae untuk memperdalam ciumannya .

Mungkin kejadian tadi malam akan terulang di minggu pagi ini .

.

.

**Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: tbc :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Terimakasih buat – nnaglow – yang sudah memberikan ide ini … Saranghaeyo saengi ^O^**

**Please di review nya nee …..**


End file.
